Unexpected
by Spuffygirl
Summary: How I think Spike got his duster back. Spuffy Please Review! Complete


A/N After watching Get it done I couldn't help but wonder how Spike got his duster back, because last time we saw it he had left it on Buffy's stairs. Thanks Spikealicious for being a Great beta.  
  
Spike lay in Buffy's bed, his body still bruised from the First's torture. He had been lying there the last two days. He still couldn't believe that Buffy had given him her bed. While he had been in and out of consciousness she had hovered over him, watching him. Whenever she thought he was asleep she would run her hand along his bruised cheek. She would never say anything though. Spike couldn't figure out what she was feeling.  
  
He could hear the potentials downstairs arguing. Buffy slowly walked up the stairs leaving Xander to deal with whatever problem the girls were now having. Willow and Giles had gone to get food. She honestly felt more like their babysitter than their leader. Buffy didn't know why, but she couldn't seem to stop worrying about Spike. He should have been healed by now she thought, as she made her way through the hallway to the door to her room. She knew she would never forget the look in his eyes the moment he had realized it was really her and not the First. His eyes were so filled with love and shock. He had been even more shocked when she gave him her bed. Surprisingly the gang hadn't protested they could see he needed a place to heal.  
  
Spike could feel her even before she walked in the room. He was getting up when he noticed something under the bed. It couldn't be what he thought it was! He bent down in his sweats bearing the pain and reached under and pulled out the last thing he ever expected to find. Buffy walked in as Spike turned and stared at her with the black duster in his hand. She didn't know what to say; she had forgotten about it being there with everything going on.  
  
"Buffy why would you keep this?" Spike barked.  
  
"What? Why wouldn't I?" she asked, furrowing her brows.  
  
"Because it belonged to a monster," he could barely get the last part out, as he fell on the bed from the pain in his side.  
  
"Spike it was your coat I just thought that you. I, " she stammered  
  
"What? You thought that I would want this; knowing how I got it? Who I got it from?" Spike tried to hide the tears that were forming.  
  
"I guess I just thought that maybe you left it because you knew you would be back and you wanted me to keep it," Buffy said looking at the floor.  
  
Spike didn't know how to respond. Did she actually miss him after what he had tried to do?  
  
Buffy stood there looking at anything but Spike remembering how all summer she had curled up with the coat every night just to be near him. She never understood why.  
  
"Buffy, after what happened, why didn't you just burn it?" he asked, looking at the coat.  
  
"I knew you didn't mean to do what you almost did," she whispered.  
  
Spike just nodded.  
  
"I know that you're not ready now but someday you'll want it back."  
  
"I don't think so. I took this off of the dead body of a Slayer. I wore it as a trophy. I don't want it anymore, so could just take away and put somewhere else?" he asked.  
  
"Ok I'll get a box," Buffy said, as she went to her closet.  
  
. "Thank you," Spike whispered.  
  
"Ow," Spike yelped.  
  
Buffy dropped the box and ran to the bed.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked with fear.  
  
"The bandage ripped," he answered.  
  
Buffy ran her hand over his chest. She looked into his eyes and saw the same love and awe she had seen in the cave. She wanted to kiss him so bad. He had gone through so much for her. They were now just inches apart when the door suddenly opened. Buffy quickly jumped away from the bed.  
  
"Buffy you gotta help these girls could drive crazy person nuts!" Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok I'll be down in a minute I need to change his bandage," she told him. Xander nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Buffy went to the bathroom to get more bandages.  
  
Spike couldn't believe it Buffy's lips had been so close to his.  
  
She wouldn't kiss you, it's just your imagination. but she believes in me, he argued with himself. She deserves better and you know it!  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as Buffy walked back into the room and sat on the bed. She slowly pulled the old one off and put the new one on. Her warm hands and gentle touch was causing wonderful sensations in his body especially a particular area.  
  
"Ok, all done. Now you need to get some rest and I have to go break up whatever argument is going on downstairs," Buffy said as she got off the bed. She knew she couldn't let herself be close to him too much longer before something happened.  
  
"Good night," Spike said, but Buffy had already run out the door. What am going to do with this coat? Spike thought. Well I could always put it with my other things in the school basement. She really had kept it, but why? Spike drifted off to sleep pondering that question.  
  
Buffy stood there against the outside of the bedroom door trying to calm herself. Why did he have to have this effect on her? She didn't have time for this; she had to figure out a way to save the world, yet again. Would things ever be simple? Never when it came to Spike or anything else in her life for that matter; was her last thought as she walked down the steps to find Xander tied to a chair.  
  
A/N So what did you think please review and tell me? I love Feedback.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee  
  
www.jaimebees.com Spuffy Videos 


End file.
